Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to apparel and more particularly to shoe inserts.
Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee4,554,694B11985 Nov. 26Tradigo and TradigoD498-915B12004 Nov. 30Achcar7,827,707B12010 Sep. 11Davis5,129,165B11992 Jul. 14Woodle5,791,069B11998 Aug. 11Oradesky